Time is like Sand
by Subdued Truth
Summary: read the author's note people!
1. Bitten

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once! I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else belonging to Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
I'm warning all of you! This is an angst fic! (with some romance and fighting action) If you don't like angst, go read your warm fluffy stories (^-^) but if you do, welcome! Please review after you're done reading this (it's not that hard!) it will help me with the next chapter! Please review? Okay ..on to the story!  
  
Prologue to Slipping Out of My Reach  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh please, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You spend too much time already in your world. Most of the time you're going to school. Feh! Worthless! You belong HERE collecting shards for me!"  
  
Here in feudal Japan, we find our favorite Shikon shard hunters in another fruitless argument next to the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
"At least let me come with you!" "Why? So you can make sure I don't do anything stupid?" Kagome retorted angrily.  
  
"I can make sure you don't waste time with stupid stuff so we can get back to shard hunting!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried angrily, "You can't just control my life like this! The only reason you want the shards is because YOU want to become all demon! You! You! You! You want to do this, you have to do that.it's all about you!! Just once in a while I'd like to see my family!! Just because you don't have one doesn't mean you can keep me from MINE!"  
  
Instantly, Kagome regretted what she said. Granted, she was angry, but perhaps she had gone too far this time?  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped lightly and looked towards Inuyasha. They braced themselves for the looming explosion.  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, and almost recoiled in guilt. The blank stare he gave her showed no emotion, yet everyone witnessing the scene noted how much pain they turned into. But, a few seconds later, they flashed with rage. His whole body shook with pain and anger.  
  
"FINE!!!" he roared, "I don't care if you never come back you WORTHLESS wench! Go on! GO!"  
  
Kagome would have apologized, but the dog demon was already gone. She should have felt happy that she won the fight, but she felt just the opposite. She sighed and hung her head.  
  
"Now look what I've done." she said dejectedly.  
  
"Don't worry," said Sango, trying her best to be comforting, "He had it coming. We'll cool him off until you get back."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly at her friends. "Thanks you guys."  
  
They smiled back, and headed towards the general direction of Kaede's village. Kagome stood in front of the well for a few minutes longer. In the distance she heard Sango's angry yell and a loud THUNK. She smiled, but it faded quickly.  
  
Maybe she should worry about the growing problem with Inuyasha when she got back.either way, it was going to be hard to get back on good terms with him. She stepped forward and let herself fall into the well.  
  
As the swirling purple light engulfed her, she felt a shooting pain run up her leg and yelped. Her lower leg throbbed angrily, but it faded quickly, and in a few seconds, the pain was gone completely. "That's odd." She said to herself. 'What bit me? A snakebite would hurt more, and the pain would linger.but this.' She felt her feet touch solid ground at last.  
  
"What was that?" She repeated as she examined the side of leg. There was an odd red dot about the size of a penny just above her ankle.  
  
Kagome prodded the tender spot with her finger. Her leg had swelled slightly, but not very noticeably. "At least it doesn't hurt." She mumbled.  
  
She shook off the chilly feeling that was running down her spine and began hauling her enormous yellow backpack up the ladder and out of the well house.  
  
After much groaning and grunting, she set the backpack down out side the well house and wiped her forehead. 'I have got to remember to leave some of the heavy stuff behind!'  
  
Suddenly, a noise sounded from her kitchen. Kagome looked up, shielding her eyes from the sunlight, and saw a figure peering out of the window.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Mom! Hi!"  
  
She walked swiftly towards the house. The figure shuffled and disappeared from the window.  
  
A slight twinge of fear rang in her heart, and she had the ominous feeling that something bad happened. Now running towards the back door, the fear got worse. What could have happened? Her heart was racing, thumping wildly against her ribs. A robbery? ..Murder?  
  
She reached the back door and stood there, her mind torn between two ideas. Open the door quickly to scare anyone in there Open the door slowly so she could get a good look (and the element of surprise) at the intruder. She shook her head at the second thought, because she noted that she had pretty much shattered her stealth when she yelled out. Kagome took a deep breath and braced herself for the worst. (a little dramatic eh?) Her hand latched onto the doorknob and her heart fluttered wildly.  
  
She stopped and snorted at herself.  
  
'Is this how weak I am? My god! No wonder Inuyasha teases me all the time!'  
  
She scoffed at herself. 'A miko! Be afraid of a burglar?' She gulped.  
  
'Or a murderer. or a...NO! I won't be scared!' she lied to herself. Her self-confidence suddenly disappeared with an annoying 'poof!'  
  
'Arg.I should have let Inuyasha come.HA! No chance of that now." she thought sadly. Her mind flashed back to their most recent "discussion". As she remembered Inuyasha's face when she made the remark about his family, her eyes teared.  
  
Kagome suddenly remembered the looming danger lying in wait behind that door.  
  
"Here goes." she whispered.  
  
"KYYYAAAAAA-" her scream was cut short as a clawed, scaly hand clapped over her mouth. She noticed her house was extremely dark and very empty. She didn't sense her family at all, so that means they must have gone away for awhile. At least they wouldn't be hurt. Too much time wasted on horror movies told Kagome that struggling and screaming just got the captor angry, so she stayed still and silent. 'hmm' she thought to herself 'I don't really feel all that scared..,'  
  
That's when she noticed the bite mark on her leg began to throb again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAAAAAAHA!! A cliffhanger eh? How delightfully evil! How did you like it? Should I continue? Answer in your much-needed reviews! (please?) I should be coming out with a new chapter sometime next week...and it will be a long one :D c-ya!  
  
**the queen** 


	2. Meeting Naga and his Massta

Okay people, I promised a long chapter, and here it is. (well, it's long for me) Enjoy!  
  
Kagome felt a slight pain in her leg, and looked down past the muscular arm. The bite mark had grown!  
  
Kagome frowned in confusion. 'What? My leg..it hurts now,"  
  
She was staring at her ankle with narrowed eyes, and then it suddenly turned green and scaly! Kagome's mind reeled. 'AAHH! I'm turning into a monster!' What had been fear faded. 'Will I have superpowers or something now?' She thought lazily to herself.  
  
Her leg moved again, and then she realized that a snakelike tail had wrapped around both of her legs, and was slowly squeezing them. Two main emotions flashed through her head at that moment: shame, for being afraid that she was a monster, and disappointment, because she could really use those superpowers right about now. But odd enough, no fear. She didn't feel any fear at the current instant. All she really felt was boredom, which is ironic because the creature's other hand had pressed a claw up against her throat.  
  
A low, menacing hiss erupted softly next to her ear. "I fouunnd yooouu,"  
  
The hand over her mouth had lifted, but repositioned itself around her arms. Kagome breathed deeply, trying to rid her tongue of that nasty taste. It was the kind that made you gag horribly.  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice almost flat.  
  
"I've beeen sssaaarrrching* for you. I want that jewelll. Give it to meee without trouble and Ayyee might let you die quickleee."  
  
Kagome's brows furrowed in annoyance. 'Oh great! ANOTHER power hungry demon who wants the jewel. How ORIGINAL! Cornering me in my empty home and threatening my life.'  
  
She sighed.  
  
"You aren't ssscared? Yooou should be. I might kill you at any time-" It's claw pressed slightly harder against Kagome's throat "-without warninggg."  
  
"Let me guess, you'd slit my throat, take the jewel, and then devour me. Do I win a prize?"  
  
"Hmm, I would have left you to bleed to death, but you would make a tassssty snack." The demon hissed thoughtfully. But it's tone soon turned angry. "Whyy aren't you afraid, human?" It spat.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You talk too much."  
  
What?? Kagome was confused. Wouldn't she have said something like, 'please don't kill me'? She actually sounded bored. The creature had a valid point: it COULD just kill her at any second, and take her chunk of the Shikon jewel. Then again, this could work out towards her advantage..  
  
The demon hissed angrily. "Insssolent human! I'll teach you to be frightened!"  
  
..okay, maybe not.  
  
"Ouch!" mumbled the miko. Her leg was stinging terribly! Kagome peered over the stinky arm and spotted her ankle. How strange. It was a dark purple color.  
  
"Weird"  
  
"Thissss ends now!" The demon spun her to face it. Time seemed to slow agonizingly. Kagome took this time to look at her "captor". He looked to be a sort of snake demon, except he had legs, and was obviously larger than your average garter snake.  
  
Starting from the top, Kagome analyzed the demon's weaknesses. Those yellow eyes could be sensitive..she supposed that's why every room downstairs had all the blinds down and shut. It's skin looked extremely tough, so no point trying to pierce it. All of its muscles were tensed and rock-hard. No weakness there..and the long, thick tail with sharp spikes sticking out and the four inch curved claws didn't exactly make the snake demon look like a teddy bear either.  
  
Time speeded back to the present. The demon's hand was pulled back and now it had shot forward, straight towards Kagome's chest, or the Shikon Jewel, to be more specific.  
  
But the demon never had a chance. Just before it's palm had closed around the chunk, the jewel suddenly exploded in..red light? Kagome frowned in confusion. She had only seen it shine in purple or pink light, never red.  
  
She felt an intense heat flow with the burst of red. She looked up at the demon, and saw that it was clutching it's left arm and hissing and spluttering in pain and rage. Kagome did a double take and realized its hand was missing up to the wrist.  
  
Kagome looked down and noticed that the jewel was glowing angrily in its normal purple color. Slowly, Kagome's mind put together the pieces. If the jewel exploded when the snaked palm was over it, and the snake's hand was missing, then that meant..  
  
Kagome recoiled in disgust. The red had been the snake's BLOOD! Her breathing accelerated and her head felt suddenly incredibly light and dizzy.  
  
Painful screaming snapped Kagome out of her discovery. She looked at the demon. He was writhing in agony, and his scaly skin had erupted in angry red boils, melting and twisting. "BUURRRNNSSSSS!!" It seemed that the demon's blood was like acid, and when the jewel burned its hand off, it had sprayed the snake's own blood back all over it's entire body.  
  
Kagome winced. "That's gotta hurt.." She muttered nonchalantly.  
  
"NAGA!!" The snake demon hissed loudly. "Naga!!!"  
  
A movement to her right caught Kagome's eye, and she turned her head towards the open back door.  
  
"Yesssss Masstaa?" said a voice. "Come heeya*!" Uttered the demon angrily.  
  
An extremely large cobra slunk into Kagome's kitchen quickly. It had quite an expression filled face for a snake. Its large, green eyes were wide in curiosity, and it had ridges just above its eyes that looked curiously like eyebrows. It had a hood roughly the size of a beach ball, which was raised slightly, and its whole body was covered in scales a color so black they could have been crafted from the shadows of the night.  
  
"Heeya! Right heeya!"  
  
The snake (Kagome had assumed this was Naga) slithered quickly towards his master and raised its head. He opened his enormous mouth, revealing not two, but four long, and very sharp fangs.  
  
"Lefft top!" Shouted Naga's master.  
  
The snake retracted all three fangs except the left foremost one. The fang started to drip in a sort of amber color. He opened his mouth even wider, and sank the fang into the indicated place right into the protruding flesh where the demon's hand used to be.  
  
Hold everything! Now, if your hand had gotten blown off, and your body was covered in flesh-eating acid, why in the world would you want a venomous snake to bite you and make your wounds worse? It would also kill you too.  
  
These confusing thoughts shoved themselves up to the surface of Kagome's brain. Whatever! If the snake demon dud wanted to die, let him!  
  
But it seems Naga's venom had been doing the exact opposite of destroying tissue: it had been rebuilding it!! The larger snake demon's arm had slowly been recreating flesh and muscle. The bones had been also been building. Quite curious. That must have been some miracle venom!  
  
Kagome noticed that the numerous sores and boils were slowly disappearing, being replaced with new flesh and skin.  
  
The demon had stopped its violent screaming, and now had its eyes narrowed angrily at Kagome.  
  
There was a tensed and lethal silence that followed. It seemed the snake demon had thought against a second attack on capturing the Shikon Jewel, not wanting to have its other hand separated from it.  
  
Naga cut the silence with his hiss. "What happened massstaa?"  
  
"Whaat do you thinnnk?" 'masta' shouted vehemently. "The blasssted jewel took my haand!"  
  
Upon hearing this, Naga raised himself up almost four feet in the air, and raised his hood to the fullest.  
  
"Lookssss tassty..may I massta?" Naga looked like he was preparing to strike Kagome.  
  
(Guess what emotion was missing from her mind? You guessed it -_- fear)  
  
"No!" said the snake demon shortly. "Your venom is too preciousss to looosse."  
  
Naga hissed loudly at Kagome.  
  
'Hmm. Reminds me of sandpaper rubbed against treebark..'  
  
"Naga! We're leaving!" The large demon stalked quickly out of Kagome's kitchen, Naga following in step..er..slither. Kagome peered 'round the door to see if the sunlight affected Naga or his master, but they had disappeared.  
  
"Whew!" Kagome staggered over to the couch in the other room and collapsed wearily. "I'm hungry." She announced to the empty house.  
  
Momentarily forgetting about the acid eating through the kitchen tile, she absently wondered where her family currently resided. Scanning the space around her, she spotted a white piece of paper taped to the refrigerator door.  
  
"Now why didn't I notice that before?" She slapped her hand against her forehead. "OH! Because I was almost killed, eaten, and robbed of the shards by a bumbling, power-mad snake demon and his pet Hissy."  
  
With a groan, Kagome pushed herself off the big comfy couch (I couldn't resist ^-^), and lazily headed towards the note on the fridge ALL the way at the OTHER end of the room.  
  
When she finally reached the note, she decided she was too lazy to take it off, so she just leaned closer to it.  
  
  
  
Dear Kagome, If you're reading this, we're not home. ("well duh!") Grandpa went to visit his sister in North Korea, and I went with him. Souta is spending the night with his friend until we get back. I bought extra ramen for Inuyasha, it's in the pantry. We'll hopefully see you soon-  
  
Mom P.S. I also bought the chocolate you asked for, it's next to the ramen.  
  
  
  
"Goodie, the whole house to myself.." she muttered sarcastically. "I wonder if Inuyasha will come and get me?" She shook her head sadly.  
  
'The way he looked at me..I feel so terrible! I wonder how much ramen it'll take this time to get him to forgive me?" she wondered aloud.  
  
'Should I tell him about Naga and his master?' She asked herself. "No. He'll just spout off about how he was right, and about how weak I am, and how I could have gotten killed, and/or the shards could have gotten stolen, and I should have let him come..The whole incident has never happened, so I suppose I don't need to tell him."  
  
Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"I think I'll go take a nice long bath.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew!! That was long! Arg! I was almost done with it, but my computer froze!! I was SOOO angry! But luckily I ran a search and I found it again on AutoRecovery..that was a close one! Okay! What do you think about this chapter? Comments? Questions? Reviews? (NOT OPTIONAL!) *smiles *  
  
you guys better review, because I went through a lot of trouble to complete this chapter! PLUS it's literally 5 in the morning! I missed a PARTY for you guys! So review!! Thank you to the *few * people who reviewed! Thank you SNOW skittles, Chiisuta, and the anonymous person!!  
  
*A few things about the story:  
  
Have you seen Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers yet? When Naga's master (I haven't found a name for him yet) talks, he has kind of a hissy British Accent, and sounds kind of like gollum, except his voice is deeper, so I had to type out words that depicted what the word sounded like:  
  
'Saarrching' equals 'searching'  
  
'heeya' is obviously 'here'  
  
that's all I have to say for now..oh! I almost forgot!  
  
O0o0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 


	3. The Past and the Future

I suggest that you go to http://www.iamasu.easynet.be/fanart3.htm and listen to the 'song' playing while reading the chappie because I think it really fits the forlorn mood of this chapter. (although you might get sick of it quickly^_^) *sigh *  
  
Enjoy and please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
"That stupid bitch!!"  
  
Deep in the forest bearing his namesake, we find the white haired hanyou in a rage.  
  
"How DARE she? That wench thinks that everything is more important than finding the shards! Does she ever stop thinking about herself?"  
  
The next few fractured sentences he sputtered were incoherent as his claws began to shred the nearest tree. After much debris lay where almost a quarter of the forest was, Inuyasha's mood calmed down a bit, but then remembering this whole shard mess was Kagome's fault (by shattering the jewel), and his hair-trigger anger returned.  
  
Even though his rage gave him a temporary energy boost, his muscles began to protest, being that he was half human and all. He heaved an angry sigh and sat heavily on an unbroken branch.  
  
Once his mood cooled further, he started to think about his current predicament, completely ignoring the recent brash words given to him by Kagome. Before she even came along, he was happy with Kikyo.  
  
It was a wary happiness, a first love happiness, an uncertain-about-how-you- feel happiness. He was going to become human. He was finally going to escape from the torture of being a half-demon. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with what seemed like recent memory. It felt like only yesterday when Kikyo had told him they could live together in peace at last.  
  
How wonderfully free he felt! He remembered his young heart swell with joy.  
  
He shook his head. If only those days were still among him. Maybe it almost WAS yesterday. After all, 50 years was a grain of sand on the beach of time to a demon, especially taking into consideration that he had spent the whole time in a void of unfeeling unconsciousness. It had been days before he was sealed that Kikyo had approached him.  
  
The clouds darkened, and Inuyasha's wistful face turned quickly to a scowl.  
  
And then, HE came. Naraku ruined everything. Yes, he did kill Kikyo, but perhaps what pained Inuyasha most was that she died believing that he himself betrayed her. Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain. Although he wouldn't admit even to himself, the pain he felt from the accident threatened to overtake him. So many emotions swirled through his mind at the moment.  
  
The darkness enveloped him, and he felt just like a child: feeble and scared. He was scared that he would never love again. Although he often said love showed weakness, he didn't want to live the rest of his life alone.  
  
He did have Kagome..but no. He felt he could never love her. He didn't want what happened to Kikyo to happen again, and he certainly didn't need TWO half dead women wanting him dead for angry revenge.  
  
But if he did choose to be with Kikyo..that meant Kagome's heart would shatter. Deep inside, he didn't really want that to happen, but if it meant loving Kikyo again, nothing else really mattered.  
  
If he knew it or not, Inuyasha was gambling with Kagome's emotions. He noticed out of the corner of his eye every time he went to see Kikyo, Kagome looked about to break.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want anyone else but Kikyo, and Kagome was beginning to catch on, although she refused to admit it.  
  
"Besides," Inuyasha assured himself aloud "it's not like I told Kagome to fall in love with me!"  
  
A slight breeze stirred Inuyasha out of his pained thoughts, and he lifted his head up to look at the sky. He sighed. Sunset already? He got to his feet slowly and stared at the faint stars. A long time ago, he welcomed them. But that was before the sharp fangs of true reality sank themselves into his heart, causing him to harden his shell a substantial amount.  
  
Suddenly, he tensed his legs and sprang to a branch a small distance away. And then jumped again, and he was off, "flying" to someplace that he could escape his tortured thoughts.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
A ways away, Miroku was gazing at the same stars.  
  
He sighed and held up his right palm. Yes, the cursed one. He surveyed it emotionlessly.  
  
Only a few short years left of his wasting life remained before the air void swallowed him. Not even rosary beads would help him when that day came.  
  
Miroku smiled bitterly. What a heroic way to go under eh? Sucking up yourself and everything around you into a nothingness void of hell..maybe he wouldn't even have the if you would call it, pleasure of going to hell. He would float forever on a just barely conscious level, where the black of night surrounded all, inside as well as outside.  
  
He had decided a while ago that when that horrible day came, he would walk away, far away, from the people he cared about. So far, that maybe his soul would die of exhaustion before the air void grew to big for his hand. He had imagined that his friends would try to stop him from leaving, feebly saying not to give up hope. His stoic mask cracked as his face contorted into a frown. Hope. Ha! What a waste! There was no hope left for him. Naraku just couldn't be killed.  
  
His face relaxed. No, there was no hope for good old Miroku the Lecher. His friends would probably try to keep him with them until the very end, but only Miroku knew that wasn't possible. Kagome, Shippo, Sango..especially Sango. Miroku smiled at the thought of Sango.  
  
She deserved love, and it was Miroku's greatest torture to know that he couldn't be the one to give to her what she deserved, what she needed. What she needed was a man who would never leave her, never..Miroku sighed..never hurt her.  
  
If he was to love Sango, then it would only hurt her for the worst when Miroku's end drew near. Miroku shook his head. He couldn't love her! He was only thinking of Sango's best interests, though even at times it didn't seem like it.  
  
He was glad Sango never put much deeper thought as to why Miroku acted like such a pervert. He only acted like a lecher to keep Sango from thinking serious thoughts about a relationship with him. The usual chain events would happen: He would grope her, she would maim him, and then get in a huff, and immerse herself deeper in her thoughts of never being able to him.  
  
Even though it clawed at him inside to push her away, (in a manner of speaking) it was definitely better than a few years of love, and then the crushing, inevitable heartbreak. Miroku knew she was one tough cookie, losing everyone she knew and still staying strong, but he feared that her heart just couldn't take it another time.  
  
Although it hurt him inside to say so, he wanted her to be happy with another man, one that would take care of her the rest of her life. The poor boy realized firmly that love would never walk his way, so he might as well keep on doing anything to prevent any ugly situations from happening.  
  
But, no one said he couldn't secretly admire Sango. Forget admire, it was full-blown love. No other girl had made him feel like the way he did when he was near Sango. It was a calming, blissful happiness, that washed thoughts of his doom away.  
  
If it meant sacrificing his own happiness for Sango's, so be it.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
In the last fading light, Sango came walking back from her long day visit to the hot springs. She figured after the fight, Kagome wouldn't be coming back very soon. The whole day, she was paranoid, constantly looking around to see if Miroku was watching like he usually did. But today, she surprised him.  
  
She found no sign of him anywhere around the springs.  
  
As she made it up to the top of the small hill, she spotted Miroku with his back against a jutting rock, quietly gazing up at the last of the sunset, wearing his usual emotion-missing mask.  
  
"Hi Miroku." She said quietly. He didn't even seem to notice her presence. 'Hmm. The only time he looks like this is when he's thinking about his hand.'  
  
Her thoughts were confirmed as he held up his cursed hand, turning it over and fingering the rosary beads.  
  
She watched him smile, but of the bitterly sarcastic type, involving no humor whatsoever.  
  
He then frowned, and his face relaxed, but went back to the mask he always wore.  
  
A few more moments of silence, and he stirred, ready to leave. Sango shook her head sadly and continued along the path, heading for a quiet night's rest in Kaede's village.  
  
When she heard him get up, she turned her head slightly to see him standing in the same spot, just staring up.  
  
"So be it." She heard him mumble before he walked slowly past her, still obviously unaware of her.  
  
'Wow..Miroku must be in a bad mood to not grope me..maybe I should be a little nicer to him.' She sighed deeply and continued once again along the path, ready for a little ramen and a good rest.  
  
  
  
How did you like it? Yes? no? please review!! I know! This chapter was extremely boring, with no action. But I felt I had to set Inuyasha and Miroku's moods before I continued the story. And don't worry! The next chapter will get the plot moving nicely!  
  
If I get enough reviews, I might get around to writing it!  
  
Thanx to those 8 (still pitiful) who reviewed so far! 


	4. Her greatest fears are realized

A day had passed since Kagome had met Sokorusei and Naga. It was around two in the afternoon at the Higurashi family's Sunset Shrine. The rusty mechanic sound of passing cars seemed so far away, drowned in the cicada's song.  
  
Kagome had somehow managed to clean up the disheveled house, and found that pickle juice and ketchup surprisingly did a wonderful job on removing those pesky acid stains from the kitchen tile. Who knew?  
  
Now, she sat under the Goshinboku tree, resting underneath the expansive shade it provided. She smiled a little and frowned a little when she was reliving the memory of Inuyasha's awakening. He really did hate her back then, but now, he had completely changed.  
  
Although he always told Kagome he would protect her endlessly, he rushed off to Kikyo every time she was in the slightest whiff of danger. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Inuyasha could be such a puzzle sometimes. Even though his gruff exterior had been how he survived as a child, Kagome knew there was a good heart beating inside there somewhere.  
  
But lately, he had seemed so troubled. During the search for shards, Kagome had often awoken in the middle of the night to find Inuyasha thoughtfully gazing up at the stars, as if trying to discover the secret of life.  
  
At those times, Kagome had a wild notion that he had looked like his full demon half brother, Sesshoumaru. They may have looked alike a few times, but their personalities were farther than polar opposites.  
  
She didn't know why, but Kagome felt extremely disappointed. Perhaps it had been that she thought Inuyasha would try to retrieve her again? It was a thought, but a hopeless one. She hoped everyone was getting along without her. Usually they didn't do anything but wait when she was away, and Kagome hoped that her second family wouldn't start to drift apart.  
  
What was she talking about? She was going back to the feudal era in a few days. Sometimes she had been gone for more than a week, and everyone was fine. Why was she worrying?  
  
Kagome shook her head at her own weakness. Once she took the time to sort her thoughts (and "camping" supplies) she would come "home".  
  
Suddenly, Kagome noticed a dark shadow had befallen the land. Doing what she would normally do, she panicked. What if it was another demon? She frantically scrounged her mind to where she had put her bow and arrows, but drew a blank. Deciding to crack an eye open, she glanced up at the sky.  
  
...........  
  
...........  
  
..........  
  
-_-  
  
  
  
She felt so stupid. It was only a cloud. A cloud! How could a loosely formed tuft of vapor and gas scare her?  
  
'Well' she thought. 'At least I didn't need my bow and arrows.  
  
For sometime longer, she leaned against the thick tree trunk, enjoying the calming sensation pulsing from it. A little while later she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Hmm..Did I miss anything?" Kagome wondered aloud to the empty house. Ramen? Got it. Chocolate? Check. Everything else? Yup. She was now on her way towards the well house, lost in her own little musings.  
  
  
  
"Oof! I forgot how deep this well is!" Came an annoyed cry from the bottom of the Bone Eaters well.  
  
She looked skyward..and groaned. The vine was gone! The only thing she had used to haul her pack up (not to mention herself) was missing.  
  
"I KNEW I should have made a ladder! I can't believe I forgot!"  
  
She slumped down, away from the majority of bones, and laid her back against the cold stone. Just what was she supposed to do now? Maybe Inu..Shippo or one of the others would come and find her, and help her out. There was no way she could lift the enormous yellow nightmare out by herself.  
  
She sighed, and pulled out her Planet Ladder manga, amused at how it vaguely resembled her situation involving the feudal era. A tragic lost princess whose destiny chose the fate of all the worlds. Everyone was counting on Kagome to find shards, so the Shikon jewel would be whole again, and Naraku would also have to be destroyed.  
  
Her manga was getting harder and harder to read, because her eyes kept blurring. Finally, she decided it was due to lack of sleep, and she put the manga back in a pocket tucked away deep inside the pack. Kagome sighed.  
  
Her leg was aching again. What was the stupid thing that bit her? The bite was really starting to get annoying. 'Just my luck' Kagome thought half- heartedly.  
  
Out of all the medicine she had stuffed away next to her, nothing had cured the stupid swelling, or the stupid itchiness, and nothing had dulled the pain that kept coming back every few hours or so.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to have an Aleve.."  
  
Now that she was thinking about it, her wrists ached too. What's up with this? Her ankles hurt too! Kagome heaved a dramatic sigh and twisted around to get a good look at her bitten leg.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, but it was no use. It was just too dark now. She grumpily muttered to herself. Didn't anyone think to wait by the well at all? Usually, it had always been that Inuyasha would be waiting to scold her, at the least rush to the well as soon as he had smelled her.  
  
Kagome sighed. Times were changing. She had started everything. Wonderful.  
  
"Kagome!! What are you doing down there?!" A tiny but overjoyed voice called to her.  
  
Huh?  
  
Kagome peered up at the speaker, and recognized Shippo's flaming hair. "Shippo! The vine isn't here anymore! I can't get out. Can you go get Sango and Miroku? I'll need their help too!"  
  
Yay! Finally she would get away from these creepy bones.  
  
Shippo seemed extremely happy. "Sure! We'll come get you Kagome! Don't worry!"  
  
And with that, he scampered away quickly towards Kaede's village.  
  
Kagome smiled softly. She loved Shippo like a son. And he loved her back. If only Inuyasha were that nice..  
  
Kagome frowned as she noticed it was getting darker and darker, until the sky was a deep blue-black color. Where were they? They should have rescued her by now.  
  
God knows that Shippo could run quickly if he wanted to, and getting back his "mother" was a good enough reason to move his furry little tail.  
  
Kagome began to get worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Feh. Stupid girl!"  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
Was that..Inuyasha? Kagome was extremely puzzled. After their last fight, she never thought Inuyasha would speak to her unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She called out cautiously.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down into the well, and looked at Kagome with disgust.  
  
"Pathetic human. I never thought you were THAT weak. But I guess I learn something new every day."  
  
Kagome frowned. That was a little harsh wasn't it? Goodness, he didn't have to be that mean to her.  
  
She opened her mouth to spout out a comeback, but too quickly, Inuyasha had grabbed her and leapt out of the well.  
  
Kagome felt a mix of emotions. Anger, for the rude things Inuyasha had said, and happiness, because she was finally out of that stinky well. It felt refreshing to breathe in the unpolluted air, cold and strangely crisp.  
  
"Inuyasha, my pack.."  
  
But he was already gone. A second later, the red and white blur had dropped the monster at her feet, and disappeared.  
  
Kagome was bewildered at Inuyasha's behavior, but shrugged it off quickly. She would rather occupy her mind with thoughts of Shippo, Sango, and Miroku.  
  
Hoisting her backpack around her shoulders, she set down the cleared "road" in search of her other companions.  
  
  
  
She blinked. Was it getting lighter?? Kagome couldn't believe it. The horizon behind had become a tinge of lighter blue. 'Wow..a whole day lost..'  
  
As Kagome felt the prickly grass brush up against her legs like her cat, she soon could see them. At first, they were a faded grey, but soon became a bright green as mother sun made her way over the treetops.  
  
Kagome felt her spirits lift instantly. She always felt better after watching a sunrise. This morning's had been especially pretty. Kagome had never seen so many shades of pink at one time.  
  
Kagome noticed her leg and wrists and ankles had stopped hurting. She wondered what had made them hurt again in the first place?  
  
But then, not to be forgotten, her stomach growled in annoyance.  
  
"Hmm..I'll have to make a big pot of ramen today."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But all thoughts of anything except fear were chased out of her head at what she saw next.  
  
It was Shippo.  
  
  
  
Lying on the grass.  
  
  
  
Dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's breathing and heart stopped, and her face contorted into a horrified expression.  
  
Tears burst out and ran down her face like a small river as she ran towards him, calling out his name desperately.  
  
When she was right next to him, she could see that he was covered in blood. The blood was pouring from a large gash in his chest, and not to mention the fact that he was missing an arm.  
  
Kagome felt like throwing up violently.  
  
Her Shippo! Poor little Shippo! What in god's name had attacked him!!??  
  
Her heart broke in thousands of pieces, and there was no cry of grief that she could let out that could possibly express the pain she felt.  
  
Now she was sobbing loudly, cradling Shippo's still bleeding body in her arms.  
  
Something inside her leapt as she felt his chest move up and down slowly.  
  
He was still alive!!!  
  
A firm plan wrapped itself around Kagome's brain, and she got to her feet. She would rush to Kaede as fast as she could, hoping to be able to save her little son. But his wounds looked terrible. There might not be hope for the once-sunny kitsune.  
  
Not even caring about her pack, Kagome ran with Shippo in her arms as fast as she could to the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But when she got there, she almost fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everywhere, there lay bloodied dead corpses. It looked like the village had been massacred, down to every last infant.  
  
Outside of Kaede's healing hut, lay Sango, with Miroku a few feet next to her, both their eyes blankly reflected the horror they suffered during the last seconds of their lives.  
  
A fresh wave of tears streamed down her cheek, and she couldn't breathe. Her legs were locked in place, and her face was in a silent scream.  
  
In short, she was too shocked and terrified to move.  
  
  
  
Suddenly she felt a small movement in the crook of her arm. It was Shippo. It looked like he was trying to regain consciousness. His little eyes slowly opened, and he wheezed out a whisper.  
  
Kagome strained to hear him. "What did you say?"  
  
Shippo's balnk eyes closed, and he mumbled something slowly.  
  
"He..did..it. He..came..killed all..tried to warn.."  
  
Kagome didn't want to push his last remaining strength, but she had to know.  
  
"Who? Who came? Who did this?"  
  
Shippo breathed in raggedly. He was trying to force his heart to beat.  
  
Kagome waited, but she couldn't stand it. Any minute, Shippo could pass away, letting her never know who she must take her bloody revenge on.  
  
"Was it a demon? Was it a human? Was it Naraku?"  
  
Shippo was ready to speak again. "It was...I..Inu..yasha."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped in shock and part rage.  
  
She looked down, and suddenly, Shippo wasn't in her arms. A deadly familiar red-and-white blur whooshed away from her.  
  
Kagome panicked and screamed.  
  
Inuyasha stood, only a little ways away from her, holding the barely alive Shippo by his matted and bloody tail.  
  
He sneered cruelly at the tiny kitsune, and in a swift motion, threw him against a jutting rock.  
  
Shippo bounced against the rock, then lay still.  
  
"Feh. I never liked you anyway." He muttered at the now dead Shippo.  
  
  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in unbelievable horror, and she screamed, whether it was rage, or grief, or terror, she never knew. But she did know to avenge the village's deaths by.  
  
She trembled in blind fury, her blazing eyes narrowed into slits at the hanyou. "Why..?" She managed to spit out.  
  
Inuyasha laughed coldly and replied casually, "Might as well do it sooner or later..wench."  
  
He sneered at her and taunted her with his eyes.  
  
Kagome was nearly at the breaking point.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha disappeared, and she was kicked from behind. She fell forward with a dull thud, and by the loud crack, she didn't doubt that the power behind the kick had shattered her spine.  
  
So there she lay, about to die on the red tainted dirt, when a clawed foot appeared in front of her face.  
  
The words he spat almost killed her.  
  
  
  
"Kikyo wasn't as nearly as weak as you."  
  
The pieces of her heart shattered still further.  
  
She thought that Inuyasha was going to kick her in the face, but his feet turned around and walked lightly away from her.  
  
"Get up bitch..we still have shards to find."  
  
The words, along with all those images of the villagers, and her dear Shippo were too much for her to bear, and she passed out. Probably never to awaken.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow.I never knew I had it in me. Dang! Horror is HARD to write! This chapter is somewhat...morbid. But you'll NEVER guess what happens in the next one!! I dare you to review! (Please anyway)  
  
c-ya soon..Ja ne! 


	5. Bad dreams and a day off

Wow! I opened my mailbox, only to find nine new reviews!!! I'm so happy!! In light of those reviews (and not to mention the fabulous snow day Spotsylvania County Schools (Virginia) received) I think I'll write this chapter early:)  
  
Aww! Tinuviel called me Subdued Truth-san!! That's so sweet!  
  
Thanks to Fireflower, XxDarkGoddessxX, Mika, Groovy Dudette, Tinuviel ;P, Nebula, Jessica, dstrbd child, and FallenAzrealPenemue for reviewing chapter 4!!  
  
Okay, Okay, now time for the story!  
  
Mind you all, I have a terrible case of writer's block, what with midterms looming ominously around the corner, so this chapter, in my opinion, really bites monkey butt.  
  
I hope at least you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to blackness with a terrified and shrill scream. Everyone is dead!! Shippo! Sango! Miroku! The whole village!! Dead!  
  
Her heart raced and she was breathing like a rabbit. And suddenly she realized that she was sitting upright, against something cold.  
  
The well!  
  
  
  
She breathed in deeply, and put her hand over her heart. It was all a dream...  
  
Just a terrible, horrifying dream...  
  
Her hand reached up to wipe her sweaty face, and also to wipe the tears that had erupted from her eyes when she 'saw' Shippo die.  
  
The happiness she felt swelled like a balloon.  
  
'They are all alive! No one's hurt!'  
  
(A/n: Oh come ON!! Did any of you REALLY think I'd kill Shippo? *Covers her eyes * I thought you had faith in me! What kind of story lets Shippo, or anyone else important for that matter, die?? Besides, Shippo likes to play with my muse! She would be very angry if I took him away from her ^_^)  
  
"Oh my god...oh my god..." she whispered wearily as she patted her heart with her hand, and tried to forget the images in her dream. Besides, Inuyasha would NEVER EVER do that!! Yeah, he acted all tough and threatened to kill Shippo almost daily, but she was absolutely certain that he would never become true to his claim!  
  
It had hurt. The pain of loss she felt during her dream was so lifelike, and it hurt...terribly.  
  
Now that she wasn't hyperventilating, and her heart rate had returned to its normal, steady pace, her thoughts once again turned to the solution of getting out of this stupid well.  
  
"I wonder how long I've slept..." she whispered to herself.  
  
She glanced upward. The sky was still dark. That either meant it was still the same night, or she, in her weariness, had slept through the next day, and awoken the next night.  
  
She sighed deeply, the musky air of still-decaying bones filled her lungs as she inhaled again.  
  
'I should've remembered my handy little book-light.' Now she couldn't even read. The only thing Kagome Higurashi could do was to sit in the bone- eater's well, waiting for her food supplies to slowly dwindle, and she would gradually starve to death. That would take awhile, but it would still happen.  
  
Her thoughts turned sardonic as she thought of Inuyasha.  
  
"Probably with Kikyo again." She muttered.  
  
Kagome yawned. No matter how long she slept these days, she always ended up so exhausted.  
  
Just as she started to doze off again, a tiny-yet-energetic voice called to her from above.  
  
"Kagome!! What are you doing down there?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Shippo! She looked up and saw his confused, but happy face staring down at her, pushing his orange hair out of eyes.  
  
"Shippo! The vine isn't here anymore! I can't get out. Can-"  
  
Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she was saying. Her dream!! This is EXACTLY how her dream started! Was it coming true?  
  
In fear that it was, Kagome didn't want to say anything more; she desperately wanted to change what had happened.  
  
So she started again. "Umm...the vine is gone. Shippo, could you find me another one and toss it over the side?"  
  
Maybe that would work. Anything but sending him to the village. She knew what would happen if she did.  
  
"Sure! I'll be right back! Don't worry Kagome, I'll get you outta there!" The kitsune squeaked and disappeared.  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. No one was going to die if she could help it!  
  
Suddenly, a dark green vine dropped into the well, and dangled in front of her face.  
  
"Here ya go!"  
  
Hurrah! Kagome scrambled up, and heaved her heavy backpack onto her shoulders. Squinting up, and then down again, Kagome reached out her hand and grabbed the rope substitute, proceeding to climb up the dingy wall.  
  
  
  
"Hey runt, whatcha doin'?"  
  
  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. Wasn't that...?  
  
"Kagome's stuck at the bottom of the well. I'm helping her out." Answered Shippo proudly.  
  
"Feh. Stupid girl."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She only knew of one person that would include a 'feh' in every spoken sentence.  
  
She sighed and climbed up slowly, careful not to lose her footing against the slime.  
  
Suddenly, she heard hurried shuffling, and a sword's steel sing against its scabbard.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in fear. No!!!! Her dream was still coming true, no matter what she did!! With this, she struggled to clamber up faster.  
  
"Yaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" an angry yell rang out from above. Her Shippo! He was going to die if she didn't do something.  
  
Kagome was just under the top of the well when she screamed, "Inuyasha!! Noooo!"  
  
With a frustrated yank, she pulled herself up and out of the well. In a quick sweep, her eyes surveyed the scene.  
  
Inuyasha stood about 20 yards from her, and he was covered in blood.  
  
"Inuyasha!! SIT!!!!!"  
  
With the magic word uttered, his face planted itself firmly to the ground, perhaps a little harder with Kagome's more-than-forceful yell.  
  
Kagome stumbled hastily towards Shippo, who lay unmoving on the ground. "No, Shippo, No!" She flipped him over gently, only to find that he wasn't bleeding either. Kagome was slightly confused.  
  
What was going on?  
  
As soon as the rosary's magic wore off, she turned to Inuyasha, who was just getting himself off of the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" He cried angrily.  
  
Kagome was dazed. "What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "He told me he was 'rescuing' you, and a demon attacked him! See?!"  
  
He pointed a ways away, where the remains of a giant, multiple-eyed centipede demon lay. "I'm telling the truth!"  
  
Kagome looked for something shoot back. "Why is Shippo unconscious then?" she retorted. Inuyasha frowned. "He was about to get snatched! I had to kick him out of the way!! Musta kicked too hard though..." He yelled, which turned to a mumble.  
  
"Oh..." "Feh!" he replied with crossed arms.  
  
Kagome was half pleased, and half mystified. She was certainly glad Inuyasha hadn't killed him, but found it was odd that he saved the little demon's life. 'Kagome! How could you think otherwise?'  
  
It was obvious that even though he denied it, the little kitsune had grown on him.  
  
"Ugn.." Shippo murmured from his place on the ground.  
  
"Shippo! Are you okay?" asked Kagome worriedly.  
  
He rubbed his head. "Yeah. Inuyasha saved me." Kagome regarded him with soft eyes. "I know."  
  
They both looked up to thank Inuyasha, but he had leapt into the forest before he could encounter an uncomfortably awkward moment.  
  
Kagome sighed. Typical Inu...  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Shippo?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Kagome chuckled softly. Some things change, but others don't. She raised her head to nod at the newly risen sun, set ablaze low in the sky.  
  
"Well, what would you like for breakfast then?"  
  
Shippo frowned in concentration, and twitched his tail, rather like a squirrel did. Kagome giggled at his cuteness.  
  
"Umm...fix us something from your time! Like that bayy-cun."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Bacon it is! Would you like some eggs and toast to go along with that?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Kagome picked up Shippo, and set off towards Kaede's village, carrying the kitsune like an infant human.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"That breakfast was wonderful Lady Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled in return. "Thank you Miroku!"  
  
The sounds of shuffling and clanking could be heard as plates and chopsticks were cleared away, and other after-breakfast chores ensued.  
  
After she had done her part, Sango had a little time to wonder about the shard hunting.  
  
"Kagome? When is Inuyasha coming back? He missed breakfast."  
  
Kagome was mind was stirring with thoughts. Since he didn't show up like usual, there must be something very wrong. Normally, he would come, eat more than his fair share of the food, and then leave before anyone could pin cleaning duties on him. And then he had the nerve to come back, announcing that they were all too slow, and there were shards to be found.  
  
Someone would point out that if he had helped, they could have cleaned up and gotten ready much faster.  
  
The comment would then be tastefully ignored.  
  
Only when Inuyasha didn't eat, was there something troubling him.  
  
Kagome turned her head in Sango's direction. "I don't know Sango. I don't know."  
  
Without Inuyasha pressing the group onwards, there really was no rush of motivation to go anywhere.  
  
The sunshine was warmly smiling at the little village, and the birds were lazily chirping from their shady perches.  
  
It was the kind of day that made you just smile, and close your eyes sleepily, soaking up the sun like a sponge.  
  
The flowers were out in bloom, and the lush forest swayed cheerfully. Yes, Kagome may love snow dearly, but summer was definitely her most favorite time of the year.  
  
It was noonish. The group had a chance to actually taste the food this morning, instead of always trying to steal their own away from the hoard of Inuyasha.  
  
No, today they ate slowly and thoughtfully, enjoying the fresh air of a summer's day, and vaguely imagining Naraku's end. They had yet to defeat him, but the time was drawing near. Poor Miroku. His hand was getting worse.  
  
Sometimes, the rosary would slip, and once, he had almost accidentally sucked up Sango. He had spent a week after avoiding Sango in his own shame, and actually left, only to come back after Sango went looking for him.  
  
Kagome smiled. Even though the both of them denied it, they were slowly falling in love with each other. Maybe Sango more than Miroku.  
  
Miroku was always courteous to Sango, was the one who always saved her in dangerous situations.  
  
Kagome wished that Inuyasha could be nicer to her, at least show her she was worth more than just a shard detector to him.  
  
Kagome's thoughts turned downcast. No. He only loved Kikyo.  
  
  
  
Kagome shook herself out of wistful thoughts, and turned to the group, who noticed she was going to speak.  
  
"Well, I guess we can just have a free day."  
  
(A/n: something every student wishes their teacher would say! ^_^)  
  
Shippo cheered, and Miroku smiled.  
  
"In that case, I'm going to go to the hot springs nearby. I need a long bath," replied Sango happily. Miroku gave an odd little smile. Sango noticed this and shot him a don't-you-dare! Look.  
  
Kagome nodded. "See you later Sango."  
  
With that, Sango borrowed Kagome's enormous 2-in-1-shampoo bottle, body scrub, and a large beach towel, and walked briskly down the marked path down to the hot springs.  
  
A few minutes after, Miroku casually strolled in the direction of the path.  
  
Kagome saw, but acted like she didn't notice.  
  
'I'm so sorry Sango.' She thought with a guilty conscience. She just didn't have enough strength or patience to baby-sit Miroku today. Besides, she had other things to do.  
  
Kagome opened her backpack and dug around for a few of her textbooks, and a notebook she had stuffed in at home.  
  
Shippo skipped over to her happily. "Kagome? Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Kagome squinted at the tiny writing in her geometry book. "Homework." She replied firmly.  
  
Shippo's tail drooped instantly. Even the word was foreign to him, it's meaning had been learned. 'Homework' meant 'no playing right now, I'm busy'. He sighed. He WAS going to ask Kagome to go play with him, but her homework had denied him of attention.  
  
Kagome was lying on her stomach, erasing furiously on the piece of paper. After many uncomfortable positions, she had resorted to a blanket, and the sun on her back.  
  
Shippo decided he was too full to play anyway, and the sun's song had finally gotten to him. He plopped down on top of her back, and drifted into sleep peacefully, using Kagome's silky hair as a fragrant pillow.  
  
So, all was well that morning. But as we all know too soundly, good things always come to an end, no matter how much you want the moment to last.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah yes..I told you it sucked monkey butt! Man, after writing about the sun all those times, I feel reeeeeeaaally sleepy! *yawn* jeez this chapter was boring! But I hope that all of you who read it review anyway! Please???????????????  
  
And let me ask some of you a question:  
  
Did you SERIOUSLY think I'd kill everybody off?????!!  
  
I'm soo disappointed! Oh well. I guess I shouldn't have cut it off like that...  
  
Til next time..c-ya! 


End file.
